


Powerpuff Girls Meet Reality

by RemorseStar



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Agony, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Anti-Hero, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, Love, Pain, Romance, Unrequited Love, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemorseStar/pseuds/RemorseStar
Summary: Being a superhero was fun. The fame and popularity made it so rewarding. But being constantly followed by paparazzi, being forced to reach super high expectations, and throwing away your chances at every having a social/personal life is kinda a buzzkill. For the Powerpuff Girls, they eventually grew out of the thrill of being a hero. Each of them gave up on the title and left the town to find who they were behind their powers. Blossom went to college to get a degree. Bubbles became a famous Youtuber. And Buttercup, well she's really wilding it up. Each of the girls has their own plan in mind on how to live their lives. They each had their own falling out and it led to them refusing to talk to each other ever again. But when three guys enter their lives. Will they still be able to keep their back to the door? When Brick shows up as one of the top and best students yet doesn't show any signs of trying, will Blossom be able to stop focusing on studying and have fun for once? When Bubbles meets musician and artist Boomer, will she learn that life can be fun without constantly being on camera? And when daredevil batboy Butch enters the bar and comes face to face with bartender Buttercup, will old memories start to resurface?
Relationships: Ace/Buttercup Utonium, Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Mitch Mitchelson/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Powerpuff Girls Meet Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Growing up, Powerpuff Girls have been my favorite cartoon show ever. I kinda forgot about the cartoon until I encountered the Instagram Leecheedoodles, who is an amazing artist that draws the girls as teenagers and the Rowdyruff boys too. From that moment on, I absolutely fell in love with the cartoon again. Thanks to her, I also read the amazing fanfic More than Humans by sbf and it's such a great story that it made me feel so many emotions of love and pain. For my story, please imagine the character design as the ones Leecheedoodles draws because I will be describing them as what you see in her art. I wanted to post a future fanfic sorta like More Than Humans but with my own personal spin. So I really hope you all like and enjoy this fanfic because it will be a wild ride! But also a note, I am starting this story during my winter break. Once I go back to college, updates will be slow, so I'm sorry in advance. I'm also working a lot during break, so the chapters might be a little short or rushed. But I really do hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! The first few chapters will be showing the girls transition from hero life to their own lives and soon the rowdy ruff boys will make their appearance hehe :)

“Powerpuff girls!”

“Over here! Look at me!”

_ Snap _

_ Flash _

_ Click Click _

“Hey! When are you girls ever going to date someone?”

“Hey! Why don’t you give me a nice big smile?”

“Hey cutie, how about a drink?”   
“Damn, you’re all looking fine as hell right now…”

The Powerpuff Girls floated down from their spots in the sky after defeating yet another monster. Instead of getting gratitude from the citizens of Townsville, they were instead bombarded by dozens of paparazzi. The constant white flashes blinded their faces, causing them to squint at the audience. Their loud voices, begging for attention in any way they can. Their questions and demands were so disgusting that it made Buttercup scrunch up her nose in disgust. It all started in middle school when the Powerpuff Girls first started to gain attention from everyone. It was nice at first. The girls did enjoy the attention and publicity. It made them feel special, like they were important. However, as time went on, they soon regretted their decision on keeping this going. Their bodies began to mature, and that led to a lot of unwanted attention from everyone. The reporters also became more aggressive since they wanted to get some gossip or drama from the girls, and would resort to anything to get it.

“Let me punch them in the face. It might just shut them up for once,” Buttercup groaned, rolling up her sleeve. Her fiery gaze caused the crowd to hesitate and back away. But that fear only lasted a few seconds, because soon the crowd was right up their asses again. After all, what kind of superhero would injure an innocent citizen? She let out a low growl, lowering her fist as Blossom sighed.

“It’s pointless to try and reason with them. No matter how hard we beg them to back off or give us some space, they just pretend we didn’t say anything…” she confessed, shaking her head side to side. She looked at the crowd, seeing no sign of pity or shame at what they’re doing.

“They’re treating us like animals! Always following us around and snapping pictures?! Demanding us to do tricks for them? Sure, at first it was all fun and games. But now it’s just plain nasty! Do you see the way they’re looking at us?” Buttercup demanded. Blossom glanced over at her sister with a pitiful frown.

“But what can we do? We can’t just yell at them. We’re heroes. We’re supposed to protect them from dangers and threats. Not scare them off with our words and powers,” Blossom scolded back in her typical mother tone.

“I’m starting to feel like being a hero isn’t what it used to be anymore,” Bubbles murmured, staring down at the ground. She tried her best to ignore all the catcalls as she tugged on her dress.

“Now, don’t say that, Bubbles. Come on, guys. We’re heroes! We’re different from the others. We can actually make a difference in a person’s life,” Blossom argued back, trying to raise her sisters’ spirits. But the constant flashing finally got to a certain green haired girl. There was a flash of green and a loud snap, followed by several gasps and finally silence. After a few minutes though, the flashing intensified as the crowd quickly took more pictures at the girl.

“That’s the thing, Blossom. I’m not even sure they see us as heroes anymore.” Buttercup spat, clutching the broken camera in one hand. Her eyes narrowed. “All we are to them is a chance at some juicy gossip like: ‘Gasp! The Powerpuff Girls finally Snapped!’ Or ‘Is One of Them Secretly a Lesbian?!’ or hell even ‘Which of the Girls are still a Virgin?’” she grumbled. She dropped the camera onto the ground. “I’m done with this.” she finally declared loudly, turning to face her sisters.

“What do you mean by you’re done with this?” Blossom questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“I quit. I’m done playing hero and pretending like this is normal! Look around! We fight and protect and defend this fucking city. We spent our entire childhood, fighting off enemies when it should have been left to the adults! We wasted our teenage years, balancing high school, social life, and hero life constantly. And here we are now, seniors in high school, and yet none of us have any type of personal life. Why? Because this city is soooo in love with us that we don’t get any privacy!” Buttercup exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. “I’m through with this! I want to live a normal life, Blossom! I want to live life on the edge! Maybe go to a few parties! Go crazy and live a little,” she confessed, hanging her head down low. She didn’t care if the crowd was jolting down notes frantically. She didn’t care if half of them were now recording the outburst. She didn’t fucking give a damn anymore.

“Buttercup… don’t say that.. We can’t just quit now.. I mean, what would happen to the city?” Bubbles denied nervously. It never occurred to her to just quit. Honestly she thought she would spend the rest of her life fighting villains and being followed by fans and reporters. The thought of escaping all that sounded amazing. It sounded perfect. But she was too nice to just give up.

“That’s what the police are for, Bubbles. We spent our entire lives fighting for these people. We had to be role models at the age of 3 for these people. We risked our lives. No. We sold our lives to these people. Don’t you guys want to know how it feels to make a mistake without being documented or scared that it would ruin everything? Don’t you guys want to live your own lives for once?” Buttercup asked.

“Of course we have. We all have. But we can’t just give up.” Blossom denied. She stared at her sister closely, hoping, praying that Buttercup was just going through a rebellious stage in her life. Or that she was just angry and would soon come to her senses eventually. But to her dismay, her sister wasn’t just angry. She was calm, serious. She has never seen her sister so...stable before. It didn’t dawn on her that Buttercup did come to her senses. After 18 years, Buttercup finally woke up. She came to her senses that this...this wasn’t a way to live life.

“I hate to say it, Blossom. I really do because I seriously do hate giving up. But this? This crap?” Buttercup whispered, turning around to glare at each and every one of them. “This isn't worth it anymore. I’ve lost the thrill of fighting villains. I’ve lost the passion. The drive. The reason I wake up, fight, get hurt, and do it all over again. I’m sorry. But I’m throwing in the towel. And I suggest you guys do the same.” she muttered. Without another word, she shot up from the sky and zoomed off. Leaving the remaining sisters to stand around and think of what their sister just said.

* * *

Buttercup ran inside the house. She didn’t bother taking off her shoes or greeting the professor as she stormed straight up into her room. It wasn’t until the loud slam of the door that the professor knew she was angry. After several years of handling Buttercup’s short temper, the professor realized it was times like these that she needed to be alone. And lucky he was for assuming that because if anyone tries to disturb her during her angry time, they’re going to get a mouth full of fist.

“Stupid...people...with their stupid questions and stupid cameras,” Buttercup growled to herself. She knew she shouldn’t have stormed off or said any of that out loud. But she didn’t care if the world knew or not at this point. She missed so many opportunities in her life. She could have tried out for a sport. She could have made friends. She could have gone to parties and maybe even drink a bit. But no. She was a “hero” and heroes don’t get to have fun. She grabbed her suitcase, swinging it onto the bed. Senior year was almost up. Then she can finally be on her way to freedom. Maybe go to New York or hell, even Las Vegas would be nice. Unknown to her sisters, she’s been planning this since sophomore year.

The thought of leaving and never coming back...it has always been on her mind. She just kept it as Plan B until now when she finally snapped. She pulled out all the brochures that she’s secretly been taking from stores and walls. Her eyes scanned each city, before she grabbed the one that’s been the most pleasant for her eyes. “Hello England.” she mused to herself.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Time sure has fucking changed, yet she was still stuck with wearign the lame traditional green dress and black belt. Only difference was, she started to wear a jacket with it. She sighed, striping off her clothes and changing into an oversized green sweater and leggings. She tied her hair into a small ponytail. Which was always a struggle since her hair was already short. Then she plopped down, inspecting the paper closely. She decided to do some research on the place, and see what it has to offer.

* * *

The entire flight home was silent. Blossom refused to say anything as she flew, too caught up in her own thoughts. Her face was so unreadable that Bubbles didn’t know if the girl was thinking, upset, or angry. So Bubbles was left alone to dwell on what just happened. Buttercup just quit. Bubbles didn’t even know that was an option. Part of her wants to follow suit, and give up too. Maybe try for a semi-normal life. Yet, at the same time, what was she going to do with a normal life? A life without powers or saving the world? Could she even handle it? What would she do? Go to college? Get a degree? Become a working citizen? No way. Her grades weren’t very high and she never really tried in class either. She spent most of her time, doodling on her notebooks or watching funny Tik Toks on her phone.

Unlike Blossom, who was a natural academic in school, top of her classes, class president, head of several clubs and organizations, and probably even more but she never kept track. Whereas, Bubbles was definitely in the lower tier of the school. She had a lot of friends, but no one was super close to her since she was a “hero.” She rarely got to go out in general so she was always left confused when her group talks about the weekend and how much fun they all had. While she always had the same story: There was a villain and so I defeated it. 

She did try to apply to a few clubs, but she eventually had to be taken out of them since her grades were so low. But she didn’t think it mattered. After all, she was always busy with hero stuff. She thought she would be stuck with hero stuff forever. She thought she didn’t have a chance at a normal future. So there she goes, fucking things up again. Like usual.

She dragged herself up the stairs in silence. After Buttercups’ outburst, the public is going to go crazy on all this. She wasn’t sure she was ready to be surrounded by questions on what the green haired girl meant or if it was a rumor or true. She went to her room, shutting the door. She plopped down on her bed, groaning to herself. She was so stuck in the middle of everything. She could quit like Buttercup, but then she would be stuck with nothing to do. She had no passions or dreams. She didn’t even have the grades needed to go to college. She could keep working as a hero. But she was really getting sick and tired of the reporters.

For pete's sake! She was only 18 and yet they’re all trerating her like she was some stupid porn star. It made her feel gross to get fan mail that asked for a pair of her socks or even bathwater. Like hell no. She isn’t going to do that. Ever.

She sat up, grabbing her camera as she set it up. She was getting too stressed again. And when she gets too stressed, she starts to break out. And she definitely didn’t need that right now. She turned on the camera, letting out a breath before smiling into it. “Heyyy! Welcome back to my channel Living in a Bubble, my Bubble Gums! As always, I’m Bubbles!” she introduced brightly.

Whenever she felt stressed or wounded up, she always found it a relief to just talk into the camera. Her favorite types of videos are vlogging, DIYs, and song covers. She would then spend hours editing the clips to make it just right before saving it into her personal file.

Her sisters don’t even know this secret of hers and she likes to keep it that way. This was the one safe spot for her to be herself. To be a normal version of herself. 

* * *

Blossom was silent. It wasn’t because she was upset or angry. It was because Buttercup just had to keep her to it. She was the last one of the three to enter the house, which unfortunately meant she had to be the one to explain everything to the professor. Right when she walked in, she came face to face with the man. She blinked. “Oh… hey Professor,” she greeted, closing the door.

“Don’t hey Professor me! What happened? Buttercup came in like a tornado and Bubbles came in like a hurt puppy. What exactly happened out there?” he asked worriedly. Blossom sighed, going to the couch as she explained the entire scenario and the professor sat down beside her. 

“So.. you haven’t told the girls yet?” was his only response. The redhead looked down in shame, shaking her head.

“I was going to tell them. I really was. But… I just didn’t know how. I didn’t know how to word it. Then Buttercup goes and explodes and it leaves me feeling bad. I’m their leader. Yet, I didn’t even know she was feeling that way.” she muttered guilty. The professor rubbed her back gently.

“Come on now. You can’t blame yourself for everything. Even the smartest of people don’t have all the answers in the world” he assured with a smile. He leaned down and picked up the envelope. “But you know, the girls deserve to know what their leader is planning and thinking about. You can’t keep holding this information back anymore.” he scolded. She looked up at him, feeling like a child wanting her parents to do it for her. He shook his head, knowing that look all too much. “While I am weak to your puppy dog eyes. This is something you have to do. Face to face,” he said with a chuckle.

Blossom frowned in disappointment at her failed attempt. She took the envelope, staring at it closely. Then she opened it and took the letter out, rereading it over and over again. Aa if the words would change and give her the answer she wanted all along. It was meant as a joke. She would and could never just quit being a hero, right? She did this as a joke. To see a Denied statement. Then she can move on with her life as a hero of the city. So how did it come to this? And why did she feel so happy about it?

Her eyes read the letter out loud:

“Dear Blossom Utonium,

It is our pleasure to inform you of your admission to study toward the PhD in Neuroscience and Criminal Justice. It is a delight to have you admitted to Fall of 2020 Class of Harvard College.”

She lowered her head in shame at going behind her sisters’ backs. While Buttercup was finally getting a headstart on her future, Blossom has been working on her future since high school started. She worked her ass off in preparation for the future. Even though her sisters always made sure of her and asked why she always studied when it was pointless, herr answer was always that she was bored and saw this as something fun to do and not because she wanted to go to college. 

Yet, here she was now. Admitted and a future student of one of the best colleges in the world. Now how was she going to tell her sisters that she’s been lying behind their backs? How was she, their leader, going to tell them that she has already decided to quit being a herro long ago?

She glanced at the professor. “We're going to be having a very long dinner…” she mumbled in defeat. 


End file.
